


Driven

by alltoseek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Writing Prompt, hitRECord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's got that itch to be moving on.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/gifts).



It's getting too hot.

Work's getting hard to find, but the main thing is it's just becoming too damned hot.

He's got that itch to be moving on.

So he does.

Heads north, towards coolness. Well, eventually it'll be cooler. Takes a long time to get anywhere actually any cooler.

Rest stops are fewer and farther between than ever. Fucking development, sucks up everything. The watering holes are crowded, noisy, unfriendly. Used to be room for everyone; they'd all jostle around and find a place. Now the locals eye him angrily.

He doesn't want to fight. He keeps moving. It's not cool enough here anyway. But traveling's exhausting, he just wants to rest.

The Great Lakes are a challenge, as always. No bridges go over; takes forever to get around them, pass them. At least it's a bit cooler here. A bit. Can't warm the Great Lakes up entirely, but even they are getting warmer, dammit.

Finally, finally, he gets to where he needs to be. It's so familiar, he could almost call it home. Still not so cool as it used to be, but it's cool enough, and there's work. Not so much as there used to be, or maybe there's more competition. Either way at least he can find some work.

Best part is there's still plenty of babes to check out. That makes him happy, glad he's endured the journey. The chicks always make the whole trip worth it.

Sometime later it'll get too cold up here, and he'll long for the warmth. Work'll get scarce, and he'll have to head out again. That itch driving, driving, forever driving him on.

But for now he'll settle down and enjoy family life.

He's already started work on a cozy nest for him and his mate, and their little ones to come.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [hitRECord](https://www.hitrecord.org) [weekly writing challenge #42](https://www.hitrecord.org/challenges/2410357): "Write a story that takes place during a road trip & includes a twist that changes the tone."
> 
> first [posted](https://www.hitrecord.org/records/1824345) at the hitRECord site on 7/31/2015.


End file.
